


Autumn Hot Spring

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Autumn, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Reminiscing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: Laxus relaxes at a hot spring with his team and wonders ... when did he start to think a little differently about Freed? Based on Chapter 212's cover, dedicated to Sass-queen-justine.





	Autumn Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> _Sass-queen-justine insisted this wasn't a "request," but she sure did spark a great idea using Laxus' GREE card and Chapter 212's cover. So here is a quick thing I brewed up while hyped on Christmas ham, mulled cider, cocoa, and cranberries. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone._

Orange leaves rustled, fluttering in a gentle breeze. There was the smell of change in the air, ripe fruits ready to be picked, harvested fields turned and ready for winter, a fire burning somewhere, and all around the aroma of another year coming to an end.

Laxus always loved the smell of autumn.

Wrapped in a blue kimono, he gazed out at the orange and yellow leaves. This was not a mission, no one to fight, no feisty fireball brats to challenge him, just a peaceful week at a hot spring to enjoy the changing of seasons.

Despite himself, Laxus smiled. The world could be so beautiful at times, but it took destruction to really appreciate it. In the case of nature, those variegated leaves were dying, and in a final act of boldness, they became something beautiful. For Laxus, it took nearly losing those closest and dearest to him to realize how precious every single person in the guild was.

It took death to see the beauty of life.

That was all over now. No wars, no battles, no enemies. They would fight again in the future—that was pretty much a guarantee in their line of work—but at least on this day, there was only the smell of autumn, the chill of the wind, and the sound of water in the hot spring.

"Laxus?"

He glanced over. Freed and Bickslow were already in the water, along with the totem dolls and a floating plate holding sake and drinking bowls. Freed had made sure to get Laxus sake, just as he liked. A waterfall fed the hot water, and the sound was soothing to the soul.

Freed was dripping wet, a towel on his head, his hair heavy as it flowed along the top of the pool, like wisps of jade in the clear water. Autumn leaves floated around him, and Laxus saw one about to get caught in the green hair.

Then Freed held his hand out. "Join us," he beckoned.

Laxus felt a shiver at his deep voice. It was silly to be affected by Freed, of all people. He was Laxus' best friend, they had known each other—how long? It felt like life began when Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen approached him one day. They were new to the guild, and they were angry that he had defeated enemies that they were supposed to engage as part of a mission. Boldly, Freed had challenged him, but even three-against-one, they all fell before his might. Still, they gave him a good fight, and Laxus admired their strength even as they laid bruised on the ground. So when Freed returned and wanted Laxus to join his team, Laxus did the unthinkable.

He agreed, and he made three friends that day.

He was fine with Freed being the team captain, and they were fine that Laxus normally liked to work alone. They could still team up, help him on S-class missions, hang out together, and traveling as a group was always better than walking the long roads by himself.

Laxus used to think he was perfectly fine being alone. Still, despite the occasional need for some solitude, being with friends warmed his heart in a way he had not felt since he was a child.

Even now, his heart raced at Freed beckoning to him … but in a different way.

He had no idea when or how it happened.

Still, he walked forward. The robe fluttered to the ground, and Laxus slid into the hot water. It burned and relaxed, and he felt like melting. Freed's eyes gleamed with happiness as Laxus took a seat next to him. As he sighed out the worries of life, he saw Freed pouring some sake.

"Much oblige," Laxus said, taking the small bowl and tasting the alcohol. It was surprisingly smooth and just a little sweet. "Good stuff."

"I picked one I knew you liked."

Freed was diligent like that. Laxus wanted to believe it was just toward him, but Freed was always watching out for the whole team. That caring attitude was one of the things Laxus loved about him.

"A whole week here!" Bickslow exclaimed. "I wonder if we'll get bored. No fights, no missions, just resting."

"It can't be helped," Freed said, pouring more sake. "Wendy said Evergreen's broken leg is mended, but a hot spring would help heal the tendons that were damaged."

Bickslow hummed and rubbed his chest. "Yeah, little Wendy healed my broken ribs, but they still hurt when I laugh. How about you, Freed?"

He huffed disdainfully. "I was barely injured."

Laxus smiled proudly. Freed was not just boasting. He had fought tremendously well, defeating the enemies in their last mission with hardly a scratch. They were tough bastards, too, and so it was not surprising that a few on their team ended up with injuries. Although now, Laxus almost wished Freed had even just a little bruising, so he could attend to him and show him some personal care.

Instead, Freed was catering to him. More sake was poured, and Laxus began to feel warm inside. Was it the alcohol, or something more? Laxus sipped sake and watched as a drip of water slid along Freed's throat and down to his chest. He was mesmerized by the fortunate droplet of water that got to caress that skin.

"Laxus? Are you okay? Are you getting too hot?"

Hell yeah, he was.

Bickslow stretched. "I know I am. I'm heading back." He climbed out of the hot spring and strode away, with his totem dolls flying after him chanting. "Heading back, heading back."

Now Freed moved even closer to Laxus, looking worried. "Did you drink too much? Your cheeks are flushed."

"Nah, just the heat," Laxus grumbled.

"We should get out," Freed said, beginning to stand.

Laxus shot his hand out and grabbed Freed by the wrist. "No, wait." The move shocked him, and he quickly let go. "I wanna soak a bit longer." Then he scowled at himself. What right did he have to assume Freed would stay with him. "You can go, if you want."

Freed settled back into the hot water. "Obviously, I'm staying with you."

He said it like it was a matter of course, but Laxus wondered why Freed did stuff like this. Why did he always offer to wash him at bath houses? Why did he pour him sake in the hot spring? Why did he smile so happily simply sitting by his side?

Laxus really wished all of this was more than loyalty.

"More drink?" Freed offered, holding up the sake bottle.

"Much oblige," Laxus muttered.

No matter the reasons _why_ , he was glad to know that Freed would always be right by his side.


End file.
